Writing order for FK4 episodes
The following is a list of the episodes written by Greer Watson for Season Four (FK4) and Season Five of Forever Knight, in the order they were written. The date given is the month in which the first complete draft was finished. In some instances, the episode may have been started several months previously and left unfinished for a while. Revisions will have continued for some time after the first draft was completed. 1996 1. June. "Fall of Night." Alternative to "Last Knight" as a series finale. 2. July. "Hunt the Hunter (FK410). A vampire hunter stalks the Raven. Rated: PG '' 3. ''September. "Change of Life." An attack victim is turned into a vampire without knowing it. Rated: PG 4. October. "Night Vision" (FK404). Nick is suspended after shooting a black suspect in the back; Vachon recalls his arrival in Toronto with his friends Urs and Screed. Rated: PG 5. December. "Twelve Nights of Christmas" (FK411). Seasonal episode. A friend of Natalie's goes mysteriously missing; Tracy throws a Christmas party. Rated: PG 1997 6. January. "Chef's Special" (FK422). Tracy goes celebrating, but finds murder; Nick believes he is finally regaining his mortality. Rated: PG 7. February. "Blood Thirst" (FK418). A case that Nick worked with his first partner is reopened when new evidence links it with a series of similar killings outside Toronto. Guest-starring John Kapelos as Det. Don Schanke. Rated: PG 8. March. "The Morning After the Night Before". A child's body is found in a garbage can in a park. Rated: 14+ 9. April. Original version of "Sang Ordinaire". Nick and his partner Tracy investigate a gay-bashing in High Park; a hijacking threatens the vampires of Toronto. Rated: PG 10. June. "Walk Out Once More Beneath the Sun" (FK409). An attack on an accused Nazi war criminal results in the death of an innocent bystander. Rated: PG 11. July. "Requiescat in Pace" (FK406). Nick investigates a suspicious car accident; Tracy tries to pump Natalie for information about Nick's past. Rated: PG * August. Revised version of "Sang Ordinaire", using the latter three and a half acts to make the second of a two-part story. (FK402.) 1998 * March. Revised version of the first act and a half of the original "Sang Ordinaire", using them to make "Dawn of a New Knight" (FK401), the first of a two-part story, now designed as a season premiere. 12. May. "Confession is Good for the Soul (FK420). A priest refuses to break the seal of the confessional even to catch a serial killer. Guest-starring Michael McManus (Lexx) as Father Rochefort. Rated: PG 13. September. "The Kiss of Death (FK407). A woman is stabbed on the dance floor of the Raven; Nick recalls his relationship with Janette in the Renaissance. Rated: PG 14. September. "Daddy's Girl" (FK417). A lawyer is shot dead while defending a man accused of incest. Guest-starring Kathryn Long as LaCroix's daughter Divia. Rated: 14+ '' 15. ''October. "The Fruit of the Tree of Knowledge (FK416). A high school hockey player is found beaten to death in an alley; an old friend visits LaCroix. Rated: 14+ '' 1999 16. ''January. "Broken Hearts" (FK413). Nick investigates a hit-and-run murder, while Tracy's uncle waits for a heart transplant. '' Rated: PG '' 17. July. "Crimson Joy" (FK403). Red roses are sent to a murdered prostitute; Nick dreams of Janette; Tracy gets increasingly curious about her partner's secrets. Rated: 14+ '' 18. ''September. "Cover Story" (FK421). While Natalie is at a conference, the body of a vampire victim is autopsied by another pathologist. Rated: PG 19. November. "A Friend in Need", later retitled "A Richer Dust" (FK414). The body of a Quebec separatist politician is found in the trunk of a car in Toronto. '' Rated: PG'' 20. December. "A Pure Woman" (FK415). A hotel employee is found shot in one of the guest rooms; Urs remembers Vachon teaching her about vampires when she first came across. Rated: PG 2000 21. February. "The Arcane Art" (FK412). Police besiege a downtown high school after an evening class is taken hostage. '' Rated: PG'' 2001 22. January. "Glowing Embers" (FK405). An arson murder reminds Vachon of the Great Fire of London; Tracy has Sunday dinner with her mother. Rated: PG 23. March. "Death Shall Be No More" (FK408). A frozen body is stolen from cryonic storage; in early 19th century Edinburgh, a medical researcher helps Nick in his search for a cure. Rated: PG 24. June. "Hard Data." A death in police custody brings the SIU back to the precinct; Nick remembers Natalie's first experiments on him. Rated: PG 25. June. "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling." The father of a child from Ireland fails to pick her up at the airport. (Guest starring Cedric Smith as Chief Inspector Liam O'Neal.) Rated: PG 26. July. "Tangled Web" (FK419), written as a prequel to "Confession is Good for the Soul". Nick tries to avoid meeting Tracy's Uncle Sam, whom he met in San Francisco in the seventies; Vachon recalls his hippie days. Rated: 14+ '' 27. ''August. "Eyewitness." LaCroix is the only person who can identify a murder suspect.'' Rated: PG'' 28. September. "A Matter of Taste." The death of a dog leads Nick to a secret organization of vampires who prey on animals. Rated: PG 2002 29. February. "Dreams of the Buddha." Alternative paths Nick's future might have taken. (Guest starring John Kapelos and Gary Farmer.) Rated: PG 30. April. "Summa Cum Laude." Nick and Tracy investigate the suspicious death of a college student. Rated: PG 31. August. "Ashes to Ashes (revised)." Rated: PG 32. August. "A Pocketful of Posies." Multiple murder at a florist's shop. Rated: PG 33. September. "You Can't Go Home Again." Tracy's Uncle Sam returns to Toronto following up an old FBI case. Rated: PG 34. October. "Private Property." A girl is injured escaping from white slavers. Rated: 18+ 35. October. "Goblin Glims". A trick-or-treater goes missing on Halloween. (Guest starring Kathryn Long as Divia.) Rated: PG Category:FK4